El secreto de Malfoy
by Draward95
Summary: Post- guerra. Una historia de como la eterna desconfianza de Harry Potter hacia Draco Malfoy lo lleva a una embarazosa situación.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **El secreto de Malfoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco oculta algo, Harry está seguro de ello. El problema es que al parecer —y por décima vez desde que conoce al Príncipe de Slytherin— es el único que desconfía de él. Sus amigos no le prestaron la más mínima atención: Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir jugando con los mechones de cabello de Hermione mientras que su mejor amiga rodó los ojos y le dio un pequeño sermón acerca de las "apariencias".

Según Hermione, Draco era una nueva persona.

A Harry le costaba creerlo.

Era cierto que él había utilizado la fuerte influencia que tenía dentro del mundo mágico para que los Malfoy no terminasen en Azkaban. Durante la guerra había visto demasiado para saber que los Malfoy no estaban prestando ayuda a Voldemort, por lo menos durante su regreso, de buena gana. Y él no estaba dispuesto a que nadie siguiese sufriendo por causa de Tom Ryddle.

Aunque eso significase seguir soportando las miradas llenas de rencor de Lucius Malfoy cuando se encontraban en el Ministerio.

Pero esto era diferente; Draco Malfoy estaba escondiendo algo. Y Harry necesitaba saber que era. Su complejo de héroe, que tantos problemas le había causado con anterioridad, estaba en alerta. Harry estaba dispuesto a seguir a Malfoy y terminar de una vez por todas con las andanzas del rubio. Lo que quería advertirle era que él, Harry Potter, no había terminado con Lord Voldemort para que un mocoso siguiese jugando con el lado oscuro.

—¿Sigues pensando en Malfoy?— preguntó Hermione cerrando el libro que leía. Harry asintió y Hermione hizo una mueca— Harry, tienes que dejarlo ir. Te puedo asegurar que Draco no está metido en nada oscuro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja— ¿Tienes pruebas? ¿Sabes lo que está haciendo?

—Lo único que sé, es que las cosas que hace Draco Malfoy pertenecen a su absoluta intimidad y que no deberías seguir juzgándolo con tanta liviandad. Piensa en como se siente él, Harry. Su familia ha caído y todo el mundo lo rechaza, uno de sus amigos está muerto y su padre ha estado a punto de ser sentenciado a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban. No somos los únicos lastimados por la guerra.

—Tiene a sus dos padres vivos…—

—Fue torturado…— musitó Hermione— Fue torturado durante semanas. Yo… yo solo fui torturada durante unos minutos y fue lo más horrible que he vivido en mi vida. Solo te pido que lo dejes en paz, no tienes que ser el héroe siempre…— dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas— Iré a ver a Ron, quiere enseñarme algo.

Harry asintió.

Últimamente Hermione y Ron pasaban "enseñándose" cosas y él permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón pero le costaba tanto dejar ir esa parte de él, estaba acostumbrado a intentar solucionar problemas, a salvar vidas. Le costaba un mundo entender que ya no había peligro y que podía disfrutar de su último año en Hogwarts como corresponde: Jugando Quidditch, conversando con sus amigos y besando a Ginny Weasley.

Harry suspiró.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía; la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban disfrutando del cálido día, jugando junto al lago, Harry vio como un grupo de chicas realizaba figuras en el aire con sus varitas. Poco a poco Hogwarts iba recuperando la majestuosidad de antaño, el miedo se alejaba lentamente con cada sonrisa que florecía en los labios de los estudiantes. Las heridas sanaban lentamente, la guerra se encargó no solo de destruir vidas, sino también de unir lazos. La rivalidad de las casas de Hogwarts era menor; los Gryffindor no olvidaban a aquellos que pelearon codo a codo con ellos. Incluso la convivencia con Slytherin era mucho mejor que antes.

La hazaña de Severus Snape fue conocida por todos los estudiantes, la valentía de aquel profesor había cambiado el modo de ver a los alumnos de Slytherin. Hermione tenía razón: "No debemos juzgar por las apariencias".

Harry quería ser más como Hermione y Ron que parecían realmente dispuestos a superar los amargos recuerdos que tenían de Draco Malfoy y sus pares, ¡Pero era tan difícil! Sobre todo cuando Draco actuaba de manera tan extraña.

Harry lo veía escabullirse de las clases, andar furtivamente por los pasillos. No volvió al equipo de _Quidditch_. Harry lo seguía en el mapa del mereodador y lo veía deambular en los jardines cercanos a los invernaderos. Aquello era sin duda para sospechar, después de todo, ¿Cuándo el heredero Malfoy había demostrado interés en las plantas?

Harry abrió el mapa del mereodador y nuevamente vio el nombre de Draco Malfoy rumbo a los jardines. El "niño que sobrevivió" tomó una decisión: Con un movimiento agil se puso de pie y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, ninguno de ellos estaba por ahí, Harry corrió al cuarto y tomó la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Luego salió corriendo de la estancia de Gryffindor, dando pequeños vistazos al mapa. El nombre de Draco estaba fijo en un punto cerca de los invernaderos, Harry corrió con mayor rapidez, saltando escalones y evitando a los estudiantes que se dirigían rumbo al comedor. Salió al aire libre sintiendo como sus costillas dolían, se detuvo durante unos breves momentos, jurando que esta sería la ultima vez que seguiría a Malfoy. Entonces, dando un pequeño vistazo al mapa se sorprendió al ver que el nombre de Hermione y Ron aparecía en escena, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, y en efecto, estaban entrando a hurtadillas al invernadero. Harry, con el seño fruncido, avanzó hacia ellos.

— _No puedo creerlo_ …— dijo Hermione en voz baja a Ron. Harry se ubicó junto a ambos amigos, no sabiendo si hacerles saber que estaba junto a ellos— ¿Estoy soñando?— preguntó la joven.

—Es una pesadilla, guacala— masculló Ron entre dientes y con gesto de disgusto— No puedo creer que Draco… ¡Iugh!—

Harry intentó ver que era lo que con tanta atención observaban sus amigos, pero en un movimiento torpe pasó a empujar a Hermione que estuvo a punto de caer de bruces dentro del invernadero, algo que sin duda hubiese sido un terrible error.

—¡Harry!—exclamó la chica— ¿Nos has seguido?—

Harry se quitó la capa levemente y negó con la cabeza. Sus amigos lo miraron entre avergonzados y atemorizados.

—¿Qué haces ustedes aquí?— cuchicheó en voz baja— ¿Han seguido a Malfoy?

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Hermione le dio la respuesta.

—¡Pero tu me dijiste que debía confiar en él!—

—Harry, no lo entiendes… ¡No es nada malo lo que está haciendo Malfoy! Es… muy extraño, perturbante, pero nada malo— dijo la castaña con un pequeño mohín.

—Es repugnante y monstruoso— dijo Ron, entonces, al ver que Harry le miraba completamente perdido dijo en voz baja: "Miralo por ti mismo".

Harry se cubrió nuevamente con la capa y entró al invernadero evitando causar algún ruido. Fue ahí, mientras observaba al heredero Malfoy que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios: Había descubierto el secreto de Draco.

Y ese secreto era realmente perturbador para sus amigos y para él, que nunca se imaginaron a Malfoy en aquella faceta.

El rubio tenía las manos cubiertas de tierra mientras sonreía abiertamente a una muchacha notoriamente más joven que él. La chica, de cabello castaño le hablaba animadamente, de vez en cuando Malfoy se inclinaba hacia ella y le acariciaba la mejilla, dejándole una mancha de tierra, provocando la risa de la muchacha.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Draco— dijo la muchacha, sonriendo— Pensé que tendría que hacer todo el trabajo sola. Se supone que es un proyecto de cada casa, pero a nadie en Slytherin pareció interesarle y todos decidieron tomar optativos más interesantes…

—Ellos se lo pierden— dijo Draco— Estas plantas son fenomenales.

—¡Pensé que era la única que lo pensaba!— dijo ella.

Harry se sintió como un verdadero idiota. Daba gracias por la capa, porque no sabía como enfrentar la situación.

Ver a Draco sonriendo, siendo amable, y estando en una situación claramente intima con una muchacha era algo impensado. Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Draco como un malnacido y cruel, su lado amable era hasta entonces un misterio.

—Draco…— susurró la muchacha— ¿Te gusta todavía Pansy?— preguntó la muchacha—

Harry sintió como la tierra comenzaba a abrirse bajo sus pies.

" _Vete, lárgate"_

Pero sus pies estaban clavados al piso. No quería ver ni escuchar lo que venía a continuación, sin embargo, no podía moverse. Estaba clavado en el lugar, con los ojos fijos en la escena que ajenos se miraban con cariño y ansias reprimidas.

—Pensé que era claro quien me gusta, Astoria— musitó el rubio sonriéndole tiernamente e inclinándose a darle un beso en la frente— Te quiero…—

Harry vio en cámara lenta como los dos jóvenes juntaban sus labios y se besaban, vio como Draco Malfoy tomaba a su compañera por la cintura y continuaba besándola, como si no hubiese mañana.

Harry Potter se quedó sin palabras, y, con un movimiento lento y atontado, salió del invernadero.

Ron y Hermione permanecían estáticos en la puerta, Harry los empujó a ambos y el trío de oro se marchó arrastrando los pies, sin saber qué diablos decir. Fue Ron el encargado de romper el silencio con una pequeña risa.

Harry se sintió mucho más relajado al escuchar a Hermione reír. Los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír histéricamente.

—Draco Malfoy está enamorado— jadeó Ron entre risas— No lo puedo creer.

Harry continuó riéndose, imaginando todas las respuestas ingeniosas que tendría para Malfoy ahora que sabía su secreto. El maldito jamás podría volver a reírse de su noviazgo con Ginny, no ahora que sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la pequeña Greengrass, que era incluso menor que Ginny.

"Buena suerte, Malfoy"

* * *

 _Tenía esto escrito hace un buen tiempo y decidí subirlo porque he notado que no hay muchas historias en fanfiction de esta pareja (y mi cerebro bastante activo cuando de parejas cannon se trata). Espero les guste y dejen reviews, voy a estar subiendo otros OS cuando la universidad me lo permita. (Perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero mi concentración no dura para revisar los detalles y no trabajo con betas)_

 _Nos vemos._


End file.
